Skull and Improbability
by papern00b451
Summary: Defeated by two strangers that Hank never encountered before. He has no choice but to work for them in order to finish off a contract that the Highers' and the Trinity made to benefit a Little Girl's 'wants' until she's fully satisfied. Now he's going to work along side with a busty nurse, meeting new 'friendly' people, and his old enemies are coming to get his head.


**Why hello there again, this is re-write version of the Skullgirls and Madness Combat fan fic' after reading my own story that I didn't consciously do which resulted in bad grammar, having a hard time grasping the third person narrative since I never get the hang of it, and a whole lot of problems that didn't go right while the story was in development.**

**Anyway, thank you Lolrus555 for the constructive critique of noticing my grammar, but there's a…'issue' when you said turning Hank into a typical hot anime character. I'm not saying it's a bad thing to give out the usual anime fan service trope; I'm just going to rarely write it about it since I want him to be anonymous of his appearance. Also, yes, Hank will have the Skullgirl anime appearance aesthetic, but savoring the details slowly in each chapter when the story progresses.**

**Anyhow, here's the rewrite in first person.**

**So peace out and I don't own shit by Lab Zero or Krinkels' work.**

* * *

><p><em>[Skull and Improbability]<em>

_[Chapter 1: The contract]_

[DEIMOS]

Ah…the good O' U.S fucking A' in the state of Nevada. Where the sky is red, the sand is gray, and two faggots who are with me in this Sedan that I'm driving in.

You may be asking yourself. Where the fuck are we going? Well that's simple genius; we're heading out to a run-down city that contains the cloning facilities where the A.A.H.W assholes are holding out on us.

You see. After raiding and burning down one of their Nexus facility in the dry ass desert. We found some notes from the A.T.P Engineer pricks saying they have another patch of cloning experiments within an uncharted city that scattered everywhere inside that hellhole.

But that's not the hard part for us. The hard part is that there's a hoard of zed crawling every in the ruins and the facility I'm talking about is a huge ass one. I'm not kidding. This cloning lab we're going up against is the birth place of the Nexus core which A.A.H.W wouldn't dare to lose and it's literally big ass hell as we'll be navigating through it like a labyrinth inside.

Speaking of navigating. I turn my eyeballs directly to our frowning face companion who's being a navigator for us in the desert.

"So Sanford? How many miles do we have left to reach this forsaken, infested city?" Asking my buddy Sanford who's sitting in the backseat behind me, reading a map that's been marked to tell us of where our destination is with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

Okay, let me explain about Sanford with simple facts. One: he's fucking shirtless that exposes his helix tattoo behind his back. Two: he's a methodical bastard who sometimes obsessed with precision or perfection to make 'everything' perfect to him. then finally, three: he sometimes act like a nerd and he's now speaking like one!

"Well, we're about to reach the place…in 2 miles, or in metric system 3 and a half kilometers away." God, he's such a fucking nerd of using metric system. Like what the hell is a kilometer?

"The hell is a kilometer?" Seriously, what the fuck is a kilometer you shirtless bastard?

Pitching the bridge of his nose of me not knowing my basic metric system, he lifted his head up and gave me an irritated look…yup, he's pissed.

"Would you two just shut up and focus of getting to our location." Wow…Hank, you just killed my mood here of your harsh attitude, would you just cheer up for once of your pretty boy ass and not giving me an erection afterwards for being an A-hole?

Turning besides me at the shotgun sit, our 'revolutionary' leader Hank, who's being a total douche right now is staring back at me with his red goggles covering his eyes, his black face wrappings concealing his facial features…making it hard for me to identify of what he's feeling right now, and getting annoyed of this bullshit we're starting.

He's wearing his usual black trench coat and the smug; Epic Smiley shirt that made me wondered why he's wearing the 'douche-e-ist' of clothes that make me want to punch his face for it.

"Hey, hey, just settle down asshole. We got…2 miles away-Sanford! What the hell are a three and a half kilometers?" Looking behind him while holding the steering wheel, Sanford lifted his right hand and extended his glorious middle finger in the air, saying 'go fuck yourself'…or does is it mean go fuck myself literally?

"Would you shut up and just drive Deimos, I'm not feeling confident of you from not looking at the window in front of us." Pfffffh-really Sanford? There isn't anything in the desert but fucking sand! Also, I don't see any A.A.H.W agents are present in this middle of nowhere!

"Sheesh, would you just come your penis down like for once Sanford? There is nothing but sand and-***BANG!***" WHAT THE FUCK?!

Feeling the back of the Sedan is being lifted by the tremendous force that the hood of the sedan got struck by a mysterious thing and almost facing towards the dirt sand from our windshield. Luckily, the car then eventually flop back to the ground by gravity with a large ***THUMP!*, **and the hood of the car...has a large ass puncture hole that's pierce through the engine and begin to smoke like crazy…great, just my fucking luck. The car is dead from not looking.

"The hell was that?" Sanford who lifting himself up from his seat that the force almost fling him into the windshield-and that's why kids, you should always, 'always' wear a seat belt or else you're going to be like Sanford here who didn't obey his safety procedure along committing suicide for being too cool for belts.

"Don't know. Whatever it is, someone's targeting us in this middle of nowhere." Hank who's already taking action in this retarded scenario we're in, grabbed his SR-22 tactical rifle that's standing left beside his chair where the shift stick is located at and his katana that's hanging right near the door in its sheath holster. For another surprise, he got a MP7 sub-machine gun hanging near to his hip when 'things' really go down here.

"Yeah…let just check the engine if it's in a good condition and figure out what the fuck was that?" Our buddy Sanford who also getting involve in this situation, grabbed his typical hook that's attached with a wire in the end since he has a 'fetish' for hooking people up close to him. For range combat, he has a FBI-10 for good use in his left hip.

Deciding to join in this bandwagon of 'who the fuck did this' mystery crap, I tip down my visor and grabbed my Heckler & Koch HK416 that holstered behind my back...God, the Germans copied the AR-15 but I'm not complaining about its bad ass features.

Grabbing the door handle and opening it up. We stepped out from our vehicle and now standing in the middle of nowhere with a smoking engine that someone just ruined our day.

Let me say this again…just my luck.

Lighting a cigarette in my hands, I then heard Hank holler out to me like I'm his bitch.

"Deimos, check out the engine to see its functioning, the two of us will be in the lookout for the bastard that destroyed our only transportation." Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Hank, don't be a little bitch about it.

Listening to Hank's constant bitching, I decided to follow his orders before he keeps bitching on at me or possibly kill me for disobeying him, ha, ha…I'm not kidding. He'll literally kill me if I actually disobey his orders...and that wouldn't be pleasant feeling.

Placing the cigarette in my mouth to calm my nerves of this situation, I walk up to the hood of the sedan to see its condition is smoking like hell and a huge hole piercing through it. Making me really doubtful that the engine will be beyond fixable.

To testify my fears were correct and to see we're extremely screwed of being sitting ducks here, I opened the hood up and I then was bombardment with more cloud of smoke! Definitely not a positive sign for us.

Coughing, waving away to get the smoke out of my face. The cloud finally subsided and now I can see shit what's inside.

Looking down the smoking cloud of hell, the motor engine is all fucked up, I mean 'really' fucked up that I can't explain shit, all the broken pieces were scattered everywhere with a meaty, flesh orb-what the fuck?

Looking back at the large, meaty orb…'thing' that stuck near the heavily damaged motor engine, I beginning to get curious of where did this thing come from?

"Hey guys, I fucking found something-***SPAULLLCK!***" The…hell?

Looking down and feeling immense pain coursing through my body, I see a…huge, ass spike poking out in my stomach region?

Feeling my blood coming out of my mouth and dropping my HK416 rifle in my right hand, my eyes begin to feel drowsy, my feet is picking up from the ground, I feel the thing about to slam me into the-

* * *

><p>(Sanford)<p>

***SPLAT!* **Watching Deimos being slammed into the Earth's ground with intense force. I saw his head get squashed like a melon where his gory flesh begin to splattered everywhere on the dirt sand with his brain matter were flying in the air-…this bitch going to pay for her atrocity.

"We got a hostile and it killed Deimos!" Alerting ourselves in total vigilant caution, this thing appeared out of nowhere and murdered our comrade.

Seeing our foe who brutally killed Deimos. I saw the thing's very long, tentacle spike thing then slithering out of Deimos's corpse and spotted a strange nun that's connected to it as it slithered back under her dress.

She's at a few yards away from us and she seems to be waiting for our next move against her.

Who the hell is she and where did she come from?

"I'll handle this Nexus abomination, get ready if she gets close to us." Ah right, I'll stick to your idea…just hope it doesn't kill us both.

* * *

><p>(Hank)<p>

Ah…another Nexus failed creation that roam this fucking wasteland, let's see you can dance with me.

Aiming the ruger SR-22 tactical rifle in my hands, I precisely aim my rifle right at her heart and neck to end her quickly.

Taking a deep breath to gain some stability while aiming this shit and seeing she's starting to move that's equivalent to a sport's car speed. Time around me begins to slow down and I felt she's moving like a snail that's heading to its death wish.

Repeatedly firing 3 rounds at her neck that would cut her spinal cord and brain stem all together that'll instantly end her, and for extra pre-caution; I fired another 5 rounds at her heart to stop beating for me.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

When time resume back and hearing the SR-22 fired out all 8 bullets from the barrel, seeing all the bullets landed right at her heart and neck with extreme accuracy and precision…unfortunately she's still standing and still charging at us with zero effect from the rifle.

What type of abomination is she?

Looking very closely. The tentacle that was under her dress that recently killed Deimos is slithering back in the opening and she seems ready to strike at me with it.

Knowing this thing is ineffective with bullets, I decided it's a best time to chop her head off.

Dropping the now emptied SR-22, seeing it's ineffective from this thing. I grabbed onto the katana with my right hand that's holstered behind my back and carefully precise my timing of dodging the creature's attack along countering with an instant decapitation of her pretty little neck of hers.

Waiting for her to get close to me and coming hot in 1 meter away, she swung her tentacle horizontally near to my neck level.

Time begin to slow down again, seeing it's merely near to my neck. I hastily duck down to feel the thing flying pass by my head; when she misses her target, I swung the katana out from its sheath and decapitate right at her neck!

Feeling the blade slicing through her neck like paper and seeing her head flying out from her body, I step aside to see her now headless body getting riddled by more bullets when Sanford got a clear shot and fired all of his rounds from his sub-machine gun. After a couple of seconds, the gun clicked.

Seeing this perfect opportunity to wreck shit on her for murdering Deimos, I decided give her a little present for it after Sanford is out of ammo.

Pulling out the H&K MP7 to satisfy my anger, I put it close to her abdomen and fired all the rounds in the chamber to see her shaking from all the bullets going inside of her.

***RATATATA!* *click* *click***

Hearing the gun depleted of all its ammo in the magazine, I pull out the German version Uzi from her chest and stare down upon her as she fell down to the ground lying dead. Seeing her entire abdomen area being loaded with bullets, more bullets spread everywhere from Sanford's spraying at her and headless when my blade contacted to her neck.

This isn't right, she suddenly killed Deimos with one swift move, and turns out she's weak of all the sudden? Something's really wrong here.

"Hank, are you seeing this situation? Why the hell she didn't put up a fight with us? Something's really bad here Hank and its not**-*BLAUCHGK!***" An ambush? How careless of me.

Turning around to see what happened to Sanford when he didn't finish his sentence and heard something got stabbed behind me. I was then greeted by a little girl who's up close to my face and holding a…vacuum cleaner with bones attached to it?

I felt something near my nape and its sharp when she got the thing closer…this is really a sad situation for me to be in; harassed by a small child that doesn't have an upper-torso area.

Looking down up the girl, her eyes were bloody red and emotionless. Her skin complexion is utterly deadly pale, and her silver hair is tied in two pigtails by a pair of skulls to keep it in place.

Staring down more, she appears to be wearing a maid's clothing and her entire upper torso area is none existent, only an illuminating blue fire glowing out of her ribcage.

"Who the hell are you?" Speaking down upon this brat, my eyes catches something behind her to see Sanford lying deceased and being riddled with tiny knifes behind his back that appeared to be made out of bones.

Yup, I'm definitely screwed here…

"**Sorry for our rude introduction Mr. Wimbleton…you see, you have a contract to work with us by your entities called the 'Highers' that made a deal with our divine Trinity." **Oh, the Higher Powers' were involve in this…great.

Hearing something is getting up behind me, I know the nun didn't die since she doesn't give any effort, but rather testing me of how well I did to take her down.

"He done well Marie, he does give a feisty, ferocious fight and he seems to be intelligent on his combat knowledge…we got ourselves a good candidate here." Candidate ay…what's the catch and what do you want with me?

"What 'exactly' is this contract, and what I'll get back for it?" Glaring down upon this child who's threatening me with the vacuum cleaner, she answered my curiosity with a simple answer.

"**You'll be our Enforcer to 'kill' certain people that I don't like, and in return, you'll get to live with your two comrades revived by the Highers'. So if you deny our contract, you might likely to die here by the Highers' ire since you denied your entities and be deceased here…permanently."**

Sounds very…blackmail-ish, but seeing I'll get my two companions back and continuing on our job of what we're doing here previously, I really don't care much for these strangers that I never seen before.

"You got yourself a deal…Marie." Accepting her 'request' with me, she nodded her head and removed the Vacuum skull thing that's near to my nape.

"**You made a wise decision Mr. Wimbleton, the Highers' are please by your decision. Also, I detected your mortal enemies are nearby us and ready to get your bounty in your head." **Wait, mortals? Oh…them.

"**For further applause, your more obedient that I didn't suspected, so we might get along…Double, would you get us out of here in this barbarous land?" **Looking behind to see the nun called 'Double,' her entire head is attached back in place and the gunshot wounds from her torso to her neck that I gave onto her were nonexistent, like she never got hurt from my attacks.

"As you wish Marie, it's about time to get away from this anarchic state we're in." As she said that, I hear echo of thousands of firearms being cocked from a far distance…looks like they're here.

"_FIRE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[01011000101]<strong>

**Well looks like that's wrap-up, sorry for the bad grammar and my decision to pick the third person view since I never experience it. Also, I tweak some part of the story and Marie's personality since I feel she's 'way' too OC for me to act like she's suffering from mania.**

**Again, I wasn't doing it consciously and I spilling out of tons of bullshit when I was writing this thing early. So it 'took' me like 4 days to finish this thing and it's sort of short or rushed. But hey, I have a busy life here!**

**Anyway to quickly elaborate to Lolrus555, Hank 'will' have some anime characteristics, just not right now but slowly revealing himself.**

**So there, and I'm getting really worried of the Kickstarter campaign for Project Nexus 2 since it didn't even reach its stench goals and getting fraud cash from the false accounts…but fortunately, Madness Day 2014 is coming by in Newgrounds in September 22 so we may celebrate our holiday!**

**So see yeah later!**


End file.
